


For The Bet

by Krisser__kris



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-31
Updated: 2001-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisser__kris/pseuds/Krisser__kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brown is looking for proof to win a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mary for the beta.

**For The Bet**

**by Krisser**

 

"Connor thinks she's so f-ing smart. But she's just guessing too. I want to win that pool. Two thousand dollars, that's the most we've ever had." H Brown told his long time partner.

"So what's the plan?" Rafe asked as he poured a third cup of coffee.

"I'm just gonna follow them around ‘til I get the proof."

"Some plan. What about our cases?" Rafe asked shaking his head.

"That's what you're doing buddy, just don't let Simon know.....he's in the pool too."

"What's in it for me?" Brian asked, knowing this was the best time.

"A cut, after I get the proof."

Okay...go for it."

\-----

Brown was stymied, he'd been following the pair around for two weeks and still, nothing. He thought he had something after they had teased the Kid about the ghosts. But Ellison was protective, but not like …...before.

So nothing. He headed to the john as he watched Sandburg reach for his fifth up of coffee. He was sitting in a stall as he heard another guy enter and utilize the urinal. Then another entered, what was this? Heavy traffic hour? Then, bingo…...paydirt.

Ellison's voice was agitated like, "So, Sandburg.....you seeing Lindsey again?"

Brown was surprised by the quiet desperation he heard in the big man's voice. And come to think of it...He hadn't called the kid Chief .....well since Sandburg had died.

"What's it to ya, Jim. I'm making dinner, I know it's my night." The Kid sounded pretty down.

"Don't care about that Sandburg. Are you serious about Lindsey and her kid?"

Again, Brown could hear a lot in Ellison's voice, something close to that "day".

"What are you implying, Jim? That I can't commit? You think I'm just out for a good time?"

To Brown, it sounded like Blair was getting pissed and he stomped up close to his partner.

"I'm not like that anymore, Jim, but not like you'd notice." Blair's voice lowered, dejected, "Why do you care if I date Lindsey, Jim?"

This time the desperation was plain for Blair to hear, "Because I'm afraid of really losing you. I did once, I can't again."

Brown heard the gasp, he had to stick his own sleeve in his mouth to stop his own gasp of astonishment. He pressed his face to the slit in the stall door, he had to see.

Blair's face was stunned, that was the only word for it.

"I'll continue as your guide. Even though you constantly tell me how much you don't need me." Blair looked down at the floor.

Ellison came into view, Brown wished he could see Jim closer, he thought he saw tears.

"I lied, I do need you, not just as a guide, just as you. I tried to stay away, to become detached, but it didn't work. I still cared. I thought I could let you go find some happiness, but......" The voice broke then continued, '"God, Chief, I can't do it again, I can't lose you......I love you...."

Jim's voice was cut off, not because Jim stopped talking, but because Blair's tongue was in his mouth. Brown nearly fell back, the heat was like a tangible wave that hit him. Blair wrapped himself around Jim. One leg around Jim's waist, the other wrapped about one leg, arms around his neck. It was hard to tell the bodies apart.

Jim seemed to be holding on tight, lips completely locked together.

Brown was relieved, he leaned back to give them privacy. He liked Hairboy, maybe they could count on him staying around. Then the sounds changed to panting and groans. He couldn't help himself, he peeked again.

Blair was pushed against the tile and his pants were undone, he couldn't see but it looked as if Jim had sucked Blair's cock completely into his mouth. Wow, that was hot. Few things feel as good as a deep throat blow job. Wow. He shouldn't watch, but he had to, it was so hot.

Blair made sounds and his head rolled back and then Jim was closing up the zipper. Blair then reached over and appeared to clean up Jim. Oh, wow, Jim came doing Blair...Oh wow.

They were hugging now, a gentle one, not the desperate one from before. Then a whispered, "I love you too, Jim. It was always you."

Jim ran his fingers through Blair's hair, "My Blair?"

"Yeah, all yours. Let's go home." Blair smiled. Wow, it had been a while since Brown had seen one of those smiles. They were okay.

The two men left the men's room and Brown knew that he had to wait a while before he exited. Shit, he won the pool. But what would he say? He couldn't share what he saw here, that was too damn special.

Hell, he'd have to wait for a different opportunity. But he knew for sure now. And that was okay.

 

fin


End file.
